Usuario discusión:Alex the ripper/Archivo 1
Comencemos Vale, he arreglado las imágenes de Palkia y Giratina. He mejorado otra vez la portada (se admiten sugerencias xD) y he creado las categoría Categoría:Imagen para todas las imágenes que subamos tenerlas ahí. Así que si ves una imagen ponle esa categoría, ok? vale, aparte cree el Torneo Mineral... lee las bases y apúntate XD. --Investigador Juan 12:49 29 oct 2009 (UTC) :Vale, seguiré arreglando cosas y si se te ocurre alguna idea, ya sabes, ponla en Dialgapedia:Ideas, que tienes que dar ejemplo eh? XD. Bueno, lo del premio... lo explicaré ahora en la página. Lo darías tu no? Ya que puedes clonarlos... perro aun hay tiempo para decidir eso. --Investigador Juan 23:10 29 oct 2009 (UTC) ::Ah y las plantillas de Wikidex como la de no funcionan muy bien aquí así que no copies tu página de usuario de allí directamente aquí xDD. Y pon que eres administrador jajaj. --Investigador Juan 12:42 30 oct 2009 (UTC) Dialgapedia Esto es solo de intercambios, peleas, torneos, crear torneos... y esas cosas no? R.Lucario Azeri Euskalduna Error Tío, no hagas esto eso, no lo copies directamente de wikidex, porque aparte de tener muchos enlaces en rojo en algunas partes pone bienvenido a Wikidex xD. --Investigador Juan ~ Tienes dudas? 18:22 30 oct 2009 (UTC) lo fantastico xD bueno el creador es mi mejor amigo mi compadre mi hermano y kise meterme en esta pag. por q es pava es cool. Admin. Puedo ser administrador???? Please!!!! Si lo soy haré muchísimas contribuciones. --*$The Master$* Y recordante que ahora estaba jugando a la PlayStation Visita mi blog si te da la gana 11:10 2 nov 2009 (UTC) Portada Sabes que...al fin consigo ver la foto que subí yo jajaja --Investigador Juan ~ Tienes dudas? 15:15 6 nov 2009 (UTC) :Imposible... que te parece a las 9:30 en España, lo que viene a ser las 2:30 en Venezuela creo. --Investigador Juan ~ Tienes dudas? 15:59 6 nov 2009 (UTC) entraras al torneo mineral? me preguntaba si participarias en el torneo si es asi puedo tomar tu msn? y k pokemon usaras? hey que significa el ditto que pusiste? --Blaziken 14 18:56 7 nov 2009 (UTC) Intercambios Hola, DP. Te aviso de que cuando añadas un pokémon a la lista de intercambios especifiques el nivel y firmes al final... luego lo borrare y lo pondré en la tabal. xD --Investigador Juan ~ Tienes dudas? 14:47 8 nov 2009 (UTC) :Pero ponselo a los dos pokémon xd --Investigador Juan ~ Tienes dudas? 15:12 8 nov 2009 (UTC) Torneo Mineral La primera ronda será el día: 14 - 11 - 2009, Sábado a las 22:00 de la noche; hora española (península) y por tanto en méxico las 15:00 del la tarde. Si no puedes combatir a esa hora dilo antes del Miercoles y podremos cambiar la hora (solo si es estrictamente necesario). Si no contestas se supone que puedes asisitir, de todas formas yo agradecería un comentario en mi discusión diciendo únicamente "Si, puedo asisitir". Si alguien no está listo para combatir a la hora acordada será automáticamente descalificado. Nada más, gracias� ;) --Investigador Juan ~ Tienes dudas? 15:12 8 nov 2009 (UTC) :Ok, gracias por decirme lo de arceus. Espero que tu puedas hacerlo, porque al fin y al cabo puedes acerlo cunado quieras y decirme el resutado siempre que sea antes de sábado a esa hora. =) --'Investigador Juan ' ~ ¿Tienes dudas? 20:13 12 nov 2009 (UTC) Grax Grache tante, pibe!!!--*$The Master$* Y recordante que ahora estaba jugando a la PlayStation Visita mi blog si te da la gana 09:22 14 nov 2009 (UTC) OLaZ Lo leei y justamente cuando le di a guardar la pagina guardada me acorde de eso a y si kieres la puedes borrar la pagina ya me importa la pagina k e creado� :(--Alcr 19:38 14 nov 2009 (UTC) :DP, Alecrán me avisó por msn que iba a crear el torneo y le di permiso, pero es cierto sería mejor que me avisase por discusión para que lo viesen todos pero no borres el torneo. --'Investigador Juan ' ~ ¿Tienes dudas? 15:14 15 nov 2009 (UTC) Torneo Las semifinales serán el día 21 - 11 - 2009, Sábado a las 22:00 de la noche; hora española (península) y por tanto en méxico las 15:00 del la tarde. --'Investigador Juan ' ~ ¿Tienes dudas? 15:39 15 nov 2009 (UTC) Alecran Por su trabajo y sus 200 ediciones lo nombro administrador. --'Investigador Juan ' ~ ¿Tienes dudas? * Mis comentarios 22:59 16 nov 2009 (UTC) Firma Oye, mola tu firma jaja te has basado en la mía (porque es la única que cambia de color de toda wikidex xD) pero no te recomiendo el color rojo porque da la sensación de que es un enlace rojo, o sea que no lleva a ningún lado. ponle un marrón o amarillo mejor =) --'Investigador Juan ' ~ ¿Tienes dudas? ~ Mis comentarios 14:17 17 nov 2009 (UTC) Hola Pues te voy a decir que quiero que le digas que algunas personas no tienen tanto tiempo como él y por eso no contribuyo tanto. --*$The Master$*~¿Querías algo?~Visita mi blog si te da la gana 16:34 17 nov 2009 (UTC) Concurso A ti te va... ¡Metagross! --*$The Master$*~¿Querías algo?~Visita mi blog si te da la gana 16:41 21 nov 2009 (UTC) Puedo... Hola! primero que nada te felicito por la Wikia, esta super. Bueno entonces vamos al grano: Quería saber si puedo ser el organizador de un torneo pero no participar en el. Espero tu respuesta ^_^ AndyPoke14 01:58 23 nov 2009 (UTC) : Muchas gracias. Tengo varias pero primero te diré la primera que se me vino a la mente, jeje. Tal vez no te guste y a muchos otros tampoco pero sino te diré otra. Aquí te va: Torneo Criador: El torneo consta de las siguientes reglas: * El nivel máximo del Pokémon debe ser de 5 (aunque no sé si en las batallas Wi-fi el juego los nivela a 50 o 100 bueno hay me dices, como te dije no tengo experiencia en estas porque no tengo Wi-fi) * No se permiten a Pokémon legendarios o que no tengan evolución o preevolución (como Farfetch'd o Relicanth, etc.) * Solo se puede usar la preevolución más baja del Pokémon (como Pichu, Chimchar, Mudkip, Cleffa, etc.) * El item que carguen (si es que) solo puede ser baya * Tendra que tener por lo menos una preevolución de un Pokémon inicial (cualquiera de los 12) y máximo 3 * El equipo debe ser de 6 (max y min) Espero tu respuesta y tu opinion si no te gusto solo dimelo ^_^ gracias --AndyPoke14 04:26 23 nov 2009 (UTC) :: Acabo de crear el enlace puedes ver las reglas en el, tal vez las entiendas mejor, y también gracias ^_^ --AndyPoke14 04:42 24 nov 2009 (UTC) ola ola dialga palkia no te importa que halla creado la pagina de phione ¿?--super phione 15:22 26 nov 2009 (UTC) Felicidades Se acaba de aceptar tu solicitud de la adopción de este pokémon. Disfrutalo, y coloca que lo adoptaste en tu página de usuario. --I´m shiny 19:54 28 nov 2009 (UTC) thumb|left|80px|¡Cuidalo! Adopción Ya te lo puse --I´m shiny 20:41 28 nov 2009 (UTC) Porfa Pon mis concursos, el grupo pokeamigos y el centro de adopción pokémon en la portada por favor, gracias --I´m shiny 21:07 28 nov 2009 (UTC) es que no lo puedo hacer yo, no sale el botón editar en ningún sitio Por favor Tengo (que por virus o otra cosa)un monton de arceus si quieres uno te dare dentro de unos dias te dare mi codigo de amigo mi nombre en el juego es Antonio si no te lo crees no te lo creeas pero no me tomes por mentiroso PD:creeo que son 10 arceus --Darusin 13:45 1 dic 2009 (UTC) Aviso urgente sobre el Torneo Eléctrico Léete esto si quieres seguir participando → Aviso urgente para los participantes del Torneo Eléctrico. --'Investigador Juan' ~ ¿Tienes dudas? Dialgapedia 18:05 1 dic 2009 (UTC) Pokenovela Hola. Espero que quieras participar. ¿Que pokémon no legendario quieres ser? --Shiny--Líder de los Pokeamigos 14:56 2 dic 2009 (UTC) Oye Llevo ya 285 ediciones, he aumentado el tamaño de la wiki haciendo artículos informativos,concursos,grupos, centros,pokenovelas, he subido un montón de imágenes..... ¿me podrías proponer como candidato a Usuario del mes? xfa responde,,,, --Shiny--Líder de los Pokeamigos-- 16:20 5 dic 2009 (UTC) Gracias Gracias por aceptarme como candidato y votarme. Shiny-- Líder de los Pokeamigos. Mensaje No entendí tu mensaje de las caras de MM. --'Investigador Juan' ~ ¿Tienes dudas? Dialgapedia 22:42 8 dic 2009 (UTC) :Ah, vale está bien la idea =). Pero reduce el tamaño un poco; es muy aparatoso xD Y antes de eso hay que solucionar el problema de la asistencia y que la gente que se apunte no falte, como pasó en el torneo eléctrico. --'Investigador Juan' ~ ¿Tienes dudas? Dialgapedia 22:54 8 dic 2009 (UTC) ::Veo que ya lo estas aplicando para el Torneo Dragón, bien, pero avisa a los que ya se apuntaron de que añadan la cara de MM --'Investigador Juan' ~ ¿Tienes dudas? Dialgapedia 17:01 9 dic 2009 (UTC) � una pregunta Hola.¿que hace falta para que te propongan en usuario del mes y ser administrador?--Cr9 y Kaká 15:28 15 dic 2009 (UTC) Lista de Administradores, Burocratas y Rollbacks A que te refieres con que estoy "Disponible regularmente"?--*$The Master$*~¿Querías algo?~Visita mi blog si te da la gana 08:24 23 dic 2009 (UTC) : Otra cosa, me gustaría salir en la historia que estás escribiendo, esa de Darkrai el malevolo.--*$The Master$*~¿Querías algo?~Visita mi blog si te da la gana 12:12 23 dic 2009 (UTC) Una cosa ¿De qué trata Pokespectáculos?--*$The Master$*~¿Querías algo?~Visita mi blog si te da la gana 15:43 25 dic 2009 (UTC) Disculp@sA Ahorita te pongo en mi pokenovela --I´m shiny! - Deja tus mensajes aquí 21:40 27 dic 2009 (UTC) Gracias Por tu edición el el Artículo Larvitar --I´m shiny! - Deja tus mensajes aquí 16:08 29 dic 2009 (UTC) Re:Feliz año!!! Lo mismo digo� :) ¡Feliz 2010! Pero, ¿Que es eso que me has dicho de Pokeespectáculos? --'Investigador Juan' ~ ¿Tienes dudas? Dialgapedia 19:35 1 ene 2010 (UTC) :Me estas diciendo...¿Que creas un wiki y te vas a otro? No $%&$! xD --'Investigador Juan' ~ ¿Tienes dudas? Dialgapedia 19:56 1 ene 2010 (UTC) hello cual es tu clave wifi RE: hello lo puedo usar--que los rotom te acompañen 19:43 3 ene 2010 (UTC) ¡¡Hola!! ¡¡Feliz Año Nuevo!! ¡¡Hola!! ¿Como estas? Te quería decir que ya termine la liga y conseguí la Pokedex nacional, pero aún no he podido conseguir el Squirtle shiny (la que me iba a ayudar no se ha conectado) , así que te pido que tengas un poco de paciencia. Saludos.--'M. trainer'¿Qué sucede? cosas que pienso ... 20:54 3 ene 2010 (UTC) Plantilla:Administador Este mensaje es predeterminado para todos los '''administradores. Ya puedes poner al principio de tu página de usuario la plantilla ; para identificarte. Saludos, --[[Usuario:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'Franklin Gothic Demi'" _rte_style="color:OrangeRed ; font-family:'Franklin Gothic Demi'" _rte_attribs=" style=color:OrangeRed ; font-family:'Franklin Gothic Demi'">'''I.E. Pokémon]] ~ [[Usuario Discusión:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|''¿Alguna duda?]] 10:20 4 ene 2010 (UTC) Pregunta ¿¿¿Por qué no estás más tiempo en dialgapedia??? Torneo Alma :Hola DP me gustaría hacer un Torneo de Pokémon Platinum aquí en Dialgapedia, su nombre será: ''Torneo Alma. ¿Que dices? --Pokextar2010 19:53 4 ene 2010 (UTC) Te entiendo Pero ahora estás de vacaciones....Es que no te veo en Actividad Reciente y por eso... Ahora que escribo esto son en Barcelona las 14:08 PM, allí serán unas 4h menos, ¿no? --Pokemon shiny 13:09 5 ene 2010 (UTC) ¡¡¡Importante!!! ¡¡¡Dialga palkia, nuestra wiki será sancionada si no hacemos algo!!! Un usuario anónimo dijo en mi discusión que yo había hecho artículos en los que había copiado de wikidex... No lo entiendo, no he hecho eso, lo único he borrado artículos que si que eran plagio. Dice que hay que colocar la Plantilla:De wikidex en esos artículos en 1 semana... Att --Pokemon shiny 20:48 6 ene 2010 (UTC) Comunicado Le he dicho esto a Angela de Central wikia: We´ve got a problem here! Hi, I´m Usuario:Pokemon shiny,one of the administrators of Dialgapedia.We´ve got a problem here. A user anonymus told me that in this wiki we´ve got articles copied by Wikidex , a wiki project which is about to do an encyclopedia of Pokémon. He said our wikia can be pushishment. Can you help us? --Pokemon shiny 21:35 6 ene 2010 (UTC) PD: My English is awful but I think you´ll understand it ¿Que te parece? No está mal ¿eh? Por cierto, te he notado cabreado con Alecran ¿Le vas a quitar de administradores? --Pokemon shiny 21:36 6 ene 2010 (UTC) concurso pokemon dragon oye si esta bien mi informacion y cuando va haser el torneo pon en mi pagina de discucion porfa Torneo Dragón Oyes, que fecha de este mes es el torneo??--Zenny 18:24 9 ene 2010 (UTC) Hiuston, we have a problem... Ya que no has contestado en WikiDex te lo pregunto acá. ¿quieres que te pase el Bulbasaur? --'M. trainer'¿Qué sucede? cosas que pienso ... 22:07 9 ene 2010 (UTC) :O.. que mal. Pues para el Squirtle shiny me demorare bastante así que ¿que otro Pokémon quieres? --'M. trainer'¿Qué sucede? 20:30 15 ene 2010 (UTC) :: Ok, me avisas cuando te lo pasó. (tiene que ser hoy eso si) --'M. trainer'¿Qué sucede? 15:11 16 ene 2010 (UTC) hola Apuntate al torneo terror que los rotom te acompañen 15:01 15 ene 2010 (UTC) CONFIRMACIÓN DE DATOS Hola Alex Este mensaje es para confirmar los datos de tu inscripción en el Torneo Fortuna: � Nick: Alex Código de amigo: 4296-6903-5497 Usuario: Dialgapalkia País: Venezuela Juego: Diamante � Te falta: la lista con tus 20 Pokémon que participaran en el Torneo Horario en el que puedes usar tu Wi-Fi Confirmar si usaras el bono de Delila (si lo vas a hacer, ¿será en la ronda 1 ó 2?) Te recuerdo que: El Torneo empezara el 20 de febrero (si tienes un problema con la fecha, dilo) La Hora será a las 11:00am (Venezuela) Tú Snorlax se te será entregado del 15 al 19 de febrero Gracias por inscribirte espero tu respuesta. Imagen ::No añadas los nombres incorrectos del archivo de obras. Ahora se llama Archivo:Logo sysop.png. La plantilla de administradores fué cambiada a algo sin tanto color, y es preferible usarla que ese cuadro que tienes. 00:13 17 ene 2010 (UTC) ::Para el uso de plantillas como la de administrador sólo debes poner . 00:57 17 ene 2010 (UTC) Renovando Ya que estamos renovando quería ver si te gustaba esta imagen para el logo de Dialgapedia, me avisas si hay que cambiar el tamaño, o si no te gusto, o si quieres otra, o algo xD adios--AndyPoke14-Archivo:Mydisc.gif---Archivo:TF.gif 04:41 17 ene 2010 (UTC) 300px 1ª Cosa Podrias ser uno de mis dos entrenadores del Gimnasio Lunar? Gracias RESPONELO aquí €l Bixo Z Asistencia Torneo Cronómetro El Torneo Cronómetro sera el 6 de febrero a las 22:00 sur de America 15:00 aprox., cae el sabado un dia perfecto para acer el bago. Bueno si puedes asistir ese día di en mi discusión que (Puedo Asistir a TC) para poder empezar el torneo sin problemas, si no puedes deves de poner (No Puedo Asistir a TC). Si no puedes asistir intentare cabiarlo pero eso tardará y alomejor no se lograra. '''El Munchlax sera repartido el sabado 30 de enero a la misma hora que el torneo.' Más información Torneo Cronómetro. €l Bixo Z~¿¿Respuestas Z?? Logo El logo es un poco soso. ¿Que te parece si usas este? [[Usuario:Pokémon shiny|Pokemon shiny]] 12:28 23 ene 2010 (UTC) Archivo:Dialga-Palkia-and-Giratina.jpg Logo El logo es un poco soso. ¿Que te parece si usas este? [[Usuario:Pokémon shiny|Pokemon shiny]] 12:28 23 ene 2010 (UTC) Archivo:Dialga-Palkia-and-Giratina.jpg Logo El logo es un poco soso. ¿Que te parece si usas este? [[Usuario:Pokémon shiny|Pokemon shiny]] 12:29 23 ene 2010 (UTC) Archivo:Dialga-Palkia-and-Giratina.jpg Logo El logo es un poco soso. ¿Que te parece si usas este? [[Usuario:Pokémon shiny|Pokemon shiny]] 12:29 23 ene 2010 (UTC) Archivo:Dialga-Palkia-and-Giratina.jpg Si Si quiero y muchas gracias--Alvarodarkray 14:40 23 ene 2010 (UTC) Otra cosa ¿Por que se hizo administrador y burócrata a Arceus Pollote? [[Usuario:Pokémon shiny|Pokemon shiny]] 15:45 23 ene 2010 (UTC) Permiso para nuevo proyecto He pedido permiso a Pokemon shiny para crear el proyecto líderes de gimnasio de dialgapedia y me lo ha concedido, pero me dijo que antes lo consultara con otros administradores.Polo 22:01 23 ene 2010 (UTC)Polo Hora del Torneo � Un anuncio a todos los participantes del Torneo Fortuna Por favor, leer detenidamente, gracias: Torneo Fortuna#Hora: AndyPoke14-Archivo:Mydisc.gif---Archivo:TF.gif 17:33 24 ene 2010 (UTC) Re:Mew Si mi codigo es 0131-3185-4297 y mi nombre es Lucas ¿y los tuyos?.Atte:Wikia 21:28 25 ene 2010 (UTC) Claro Claro que lo clono y gracias por el dato de los legendarios shiny de evento.Atte:pkpkmpkm 22:36 26 ene 2010 (UTC) A y dime donde vives para ajustar la hora Hola Cuando me vas a hacer administrador?--Alvarodarkray 14:18 27 ene 2010 (UTC) Ok ya estoy esperando te y, o si lo olvide ahora mi codigo amigo es:4082-6926-6145--pkpkmpkm 21:52 28 ene 2010 (UTC) Re Ok pero a la misma hora--pkpkmpkm 22:23 28 ene 2010 (UTC) Combate y Dragonite Dime de qué país eres, para concertar la hora del combate, y qué me das por Dragonite. Polo 09:05 29 ene 2010 (UTC)Polo Aceptaria con gusto... Lo que pasa es que no tienes 2 requisitos de las reglas: 1°=No tienes la medalla "Continuo Espacio-Tiempo" de Ciudad Dialga y 2°=debes de contactarte con mi Asistente, el te retara una batalla y depende de como luches(no es necesario ganar) el te otorgara el permiso de luchar conmigo.....saludos y suerte--El Magnate Elemental Zenny---link=Usuario:Zeledi/Pueblo Bosque Dorado 16:31 30 ene 2010 (UTC) Buena idea De seguro que sí pondré más y si puedes ser maestro de una xD pero de dos mmm (pensando) no estoy muy seguro en realidad. En todo caso crearía una para los dos tipos (o sea que el maestro es de acero y dragón) jaja tu quieres por dialga, verdad? bueno eres el presidente y jefe aquí. Entonces creare la Sala Ancestral. Ya eres un Maestro de Sala, ahora puedes editar como tu quieras tú sala (cuando digo esto me refiero a que tu la edites y pongas las imagenes, decoración, información, etc. que tu quieras) Recuerda entregar el si alguien te gana. Saludos. --Andy-Archivo:Mydisc.gif¿Sabes que hay de nuevo? ¡UNA NUEVA GENERACIÓN DE POKÉMON! 03:42 31 ene 2010 (UTC) Hola jefe Hola jefe , soy tu secretario KOMAINU � Espero que te mejores jefe � Una cosa, ¿puedo crear un torneo llamado ``Torneo Reliquia´´? � ¿y una sala llamada Cámara Reliquia? (que es donde se da el pase Cristal) KOM 14:58 31 ene 2010 (UTC) � El pase Cristal es este de abajo: � MMMM Eres un tipo duro y poderoso.Angel ~ [[Usuario Discusion:Elite angel 51 | ¿Todo va O.K?]] 18:51 31 ene 2010 (UTC) Re:Firma No sé, de todas formas la he cambiado...Soy más shiny que tú - Tus preguntas aquí 14:23 4 feb 2010 (UTC) RE: De momento no. Debes ganar las 7 medallas anteriores;Además de vencer a 6 aprendices Soy más shiny que tú - Tus preguntas aquí 11:46 6 feb 2010 (UTC) Re:Eh tio Muerto... no jajaja, estudiando... es peor� :( --[[Usuario:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'Franklin Gothic Demi'" _rte_style="color:OrangeRed ; font-family:'Franklin Gothic Demi'" _rte_attribs=" style=color:OrangeRed ; font-family:'Franklin Gothic Demi'">'I.E. Pokémon']] ~ [[Usuario Discusión:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|¿Alguna duda?]] 09:02 7 feb 2010 (UTC) Hola � Fundador de una ciudad: He hecho esta plantilla, para que la coloques en tu usuario. Yo 10:11 7 feb 2010 (UTC) 0_o � espera no te entendi muy bien, lo que si entendi es que te borre de la lista de medallas, jeje bueno eso fue porque creí que Pokémon Shiny se había equivocado. Disculpa, pero el problema es que ya hay 8 gimnasios y pues ya con 9 se vería mal. Veo que ya creaste tu gimnasio, o cielos eso si es un problema. Tendré que ponerte entonces, o tienes otra solución? si tienes otra dimela porque con 8 es lo habitual y con 9 habran más usuarios que quieran crear gimnasios y entonces ya no tendrá chiste. Bueno espero tu respuesta ya que tu eres el rey aquí, jaja, es cierto es tu wiki bueno te lo dejo en tus manos. Sobre la batalla contra Polo, porque me tienes que retar a mi? Andy-Archivo:Mydisc.gif¿Sabes que hay de nuevo? ¡UNA NUEVA GENERACIÓN DE POKÉMON! 18:41 7 feb 2010 (UTC) : Muy bien cuando quieras --Andy-Archivo:Mydisc.gif¿Sabes que hay de nuevo? ¡UNA NUEVA GENERACIÓN DE POKÉMON! 00:21 8 feb 2010 (UTC) :: ya toy ::: ESTOY EN EL CHAT � � Responde por favor Por favor responde:Hace ya que me dijiste que si quería ser administrador y te dije que si¿Por que no me respondes?Te lo dije hace 2 semanas por el Messenger y nada.--06/03/10:Pokémon Ranger 3.Alvarodarkray 14:13 8 feb 2010 (UTC) Torneo Celeste Quieres apuntarte al Torneo Celeste.Solo queda una plaza bacante.Ola, Clika si te sale de los mismisimos.I´m Carlos 14:38 8 feb 2010 (UTC) Archivo:Stage32_080313e-l-1-.jpg Perdona, no me había dado cuenta.Ola, Clika si te sale de los mismisimos.I´m Carlos 20:39 8 feb 2010 (UTC) Combate Cuando puedas estaré dispuesto a luchar contra ti. Si ganas, te llevas la medalla Continuo Espacio-Tiempo, pero si yo gano, me llevo la medalla Especial. Polo 21:20 8 feb 2010 (UTC)Polo Re:Reto ¡¡Hola DP!! Pues puedo luchar contra ti el viernes o sábado. Disculpa por la demora pero tuve unos problemas con el compu. Saludos --HunterShinyHunter 23:12 9 feb 2010 (UTC) Corsola shiny Hey Dialga palkia necesito que respondas rápido esto. Estoy en la cadena de corsolas y ya llevo 2 shiny ¿quierses uno? Pues los que tengo están reservados (para mi y mi hermano) --HunterShinyHunter 16:18 12 feb 2010 (UTC) :¿Lo quieres? --HunterShinyHunter 17:52 12 feb 2010 (UTC) ::Ok, como tu me pediste un jigglypuff la otra vez yo te pido un Growlithe ¿te parece? --HunterShinyHunter 18:31 12 feb 2010 (UTC) � :::No te preocupes, te lo tengo guardado, así que lo hacemos otro día. Por cierto, acabo de conseguir un Poochyena shiny� :) --HunterShinyHunter 22:56 12 feb 2010 (UTC) Celebi el agente secreto Si tu imagen esta bien hecha, pero no la necesito, ya que estoy haciendo otra aunque si quieres te la quito xDDD.mira esta imagen:Archivo:Cara_de_HypnoPayaso-1-.png es una Hypno payaso ¿qué te parece?Angel ¿Todo va O.K? Cosas de lo mio 10:23 13 feb 2010 (UTC)PD:¿Cómo haces tan bien las imágenes? El Instí El Instí es una nueva pokenovela y necesito personajes ¿Quieres ser uno?Carlos Ola,ola mis historias en mi blog 23:22 13 feb 2010 (UTC) Podrias poner al Instí en la cabina de Pokenovelas (3) Carlos Ola,ola mis historias en mi blog 09:10 14 feb 2010 (UTC) Imagenes Vale a partir de ahora usaré la lupa, y me saldran mejor. Mira esta Archivo:Cara_de_Lapras_el_Pirata-1-.png Un Lapras pirata, la voy a usar en mi pokenovela.Angel ¿Todo va O.K? Cosas de lo mio 10:46 14 feb 2010 (UTC) tabla Puedes hacer una tabla como la del TC para mi torneo.Angel ¿Todo va O.K? Cosas de lo mio 13:54 14 feb 2010 (UTC) � Torneo Celeste El próximo sábado dia 20 de Enero. El Cindaquil se repartirá el dia antes del torneo. Quien no se presente será expulsado de torneo como si hubiera perdido. Mira tu rival aquí...Angel ¿Todo va O.K? Cosas de lo mio 14:33 16 feb 2010 (UTC) Hola Como estas, queria saber si podiamos tener una batalla uno de estos dias, respondeme Franco 8:57 19 feb 2010 (UTC) Torneo Fortuna � El Torneo se llevara acabo mañana, 20 de febrero. Recuerda que la hora no es precisa (más información [[Torneo_Fortuna#Hora:|-->aquí<--]]) Para saber quien es tu contrincante entra aquí, ten en cuenta que el orden puede variar. Tienes hasta mañana para responder este mensaje, el Snorlax puedes pedirlo cuando quieras. No has entregado tu lista de Pokémon, si no lo haces no podrás participara así que enviamela cuando puedas. Espero la pases bien, saludos. Andy-Archivo:Mydisc.gifMmm no tengo nada mejor que poner� :( 17:30 19 feb 2010 (UTC) ¬¬ � bueno eso si es un problema solo me tienes que dar la lista de tus 20 pokemons que van a participar en el torneo la idea del torneo es que tu no seas el que elije al pokemon sino tu adversario. Obviamente tu adversario no vera tus pokemons sino los elegira al azar bueno espero haberte aclarado las dudas PD: gracias por la ayuda que me has brindado, eres de mis mejores amigos adios Andy-Archivo:Mydisc.gifMmm no tengo nada mejor que poner� :( 17:49 19 feb 2010 (UTC) : es un secreto muajajajaja!!! jaja bueno la verdad es que el programa se llama gif animator y es gratis y facil de usar por cierto, podría crear otro torneo? bueno es una peticion jeje espero tu respuesta :: aaa gracias ^^ Ok Tu me dices que dia y quedamos,esta bien? Franco 14:70 19 feb 2010 (UTC) Combate ¿Quieres luchar? Yo también quiero ser parte del alto mando, pero ahora me gustaría un combate. Polo 20:33 19 feb 2010 (UTC) porfa Puedo ser alto mandoque los rotom te acompañen 22:21 19 feb 2010 (UTC) Repartidor de Cindaquils El proximo sabado 27 de Febrero a las ocho menos cuarto (hora española) entregare los cindaquils, si un participante es de otro pais y no sabe que hora es las ocho menos cuarto en su pais que se informe de las horas.Se repartiran los cindaquils.El encargado del reparto es Carlos.Si tienes un problema con la hora decidmelo a mi discusion mis datos son: Carlox 1634-5031-2072 Si me voy de el wi-fi esperad un poco por que debo recargar mi equipo de cindaquils.Carlos Ola,ola mis historias en mi blog 10:47 20 feb 2010 (UTC) Código Escríbelo tal y como lo escribo yo: Alvaro 4512 1731 8660 06/03/10:Pokémon Ranger 3.Alvarodarkray 13:21 20 feb 2010 (UTC) No se Tal vez hoy Usuario:Frnco14 10:14 20 feb 2010 (UTC) batalla? a que batalla te refieres? Andy-Archivo:Mydisc.gif Mmm no tengo nada mejor que poner :( 22:42 20 feb 2010 (UTC) : hasta el mismo creador del torneo no lo recuerda XP bueno pero tienes que darme la lista de tus 20 pokes y dime un número del 1 al 20 para que yo elija los mios :: jaja que relajo. Son solo cuatro pokemons por usuario y me tienes que decir 20 Pokémon tuyos ::: decidido: tu tienes que pelear con Magmortar, Flygon, Roserade y Lucario. Yo peleare con mi Luxray, Gyarados, Garchomp y Electrive. te espero en el wifi. Ya tengo tu fc, saludos y suerte en la batalla :::: Tenia el viejo, pero ya tengo el nuevo así que tu tranquilo, bueno como te dije te estoy esperando y si no tienes mi fc es 5456 5569 4911 te espero en el centro wifi buena batalla gracias por la batalla cuando quieras te doy al snorlax no pierdes el tiempo verdad? no más hice el torneo ya te inscribiste XD jaja bueno todavia no puedes rentar, es que no he terminado y a lo mejor encuentras mejores pokemon bueno gracias por inscribirte adios --Andy-Archivo:Mydisc.gif Mmm no tengo nada mejor que poner :( 00:34 21 feb 2010 (UTC) : aurita te lo puedo dar :) Luchastes???... Contra JoseBuba 21??????[[Usuario:Elite angel 51 |'Angel']] [[Usuario Discusión:Elite angel 51 |'¿O.k?]][[User blog:Elite angel 51 | '''Cosas de lo mio]] 09:08 21 feb 2010 (UTC) :Lleva tiempo inactivo, así que no me va a responder, te proclamo el ganador, del combate[[Usuario:Elite angel 51 |'Angel']] [[Usuario Discusión:Elite angel 51 |'¿O.k?']][[User blog:Elite angel 51 | Cosas de lo mio]] 16:48 21 feb 2010 (UTC) Alto mando de dialgapedia Quiero ser el de la torre batalla Carlos Ola,ola mis historias en mi blog 18:12 21 feb 2010 (UTC) Frente de batalla Hay otro frente de batalla, el Battle Frontier, creo que deberías ponerlo también en la derecha, donde pone "Frente de Batalla".Polo 12:20 22 feb 2010 (UTC) Frente batalla Hola, me preguntaba si podria ser as en la ruleta de batalla. ¿Me dejas? Bye y saludos Atte:Vicho Mejor El viernes que viene xq ahorita estoy en examenes, esta bien no? Franco 14:43 22 feb 2010 (UTC) Aviso Si eres Fan de LoS TrioS pues no te pierdas su segunda temporada. También te dejo la plantilla de la pokénovela de LoS TrioS: Espero que disfrutes con esta pokénovela tan emocionante. (10:30)~(España) Cambio de planes Para repartir los cindaquils esta tarde tengo otro codigo de amigo: Carlox 3609 9570 3357 Carlos Ola,ola mis historias en mi blog 08:56 27 feb 2010 (UTC) Jajaja Me has pillado con la imagen. Carlos Me quereis contar algo??? mis historias y votaciones aqui ; ) 22:13 27 feb 2010 (UTC) Siiiiii Tienes razón mi antiguo laboratorio era horrible,gracias!!!!eres súper chevere Nuevo metodo de clonacion 10:44 1 mar 2010 (UTC) PD:En unos días abrira el C.C.P,si quieres puedes pasarte por ahí, ya sabes para clonar,solo que aca es imposible que los Pokemon se pierdan(En serio).Saludos Administrador Ya he hecho mucho por esta wiki¿Podria ser administrador?Carlos Me quereis contar algo??? mis historias y votaciones aqui ; ) 18:11 2 mar 2010 (UTC) ¿quieres ser mi amigo? que los rotom te acompañen Archivo:Torneo_Terror.gif 21:25 2 mar 2010 (UTC) RE Si, los he puesto yo. Ve a: "MediaWiki:Sitenotice" y ahí escribes. Por cierto, soy el nuevo líder del Gimnasio Venisow y el que dirige Pueblo Venisow. Puedes ser uno de mis aprendices, queda un puesto vacante. --[[Usuario:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'I.E. Pokémon']] ~ [[Usuario Discusión:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|''¿Alguna duda?]] 21:27 2 mar 2010 (UTC) : Vale, eres mi aprendiz, junto con Pokémon shiny. Mira las reglas del gimnasio, que son con las que tienes que pelear. Tienes derecho a un local, pero avísame antes de hacerlo. Debes acepta cualquier reto en un plazo de 7 días. --[[Usuario:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'I.E. Pokémon']] ~ [[Usuario Discusión:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|¿Alguna duda?]] 21:44 2 mar 2010 (UTC) pon esto en tu usuario Hola Como estas,gracias por usar el C.C.P soy Frnco14, seras el cuarto en ser atendido por lo que tendrás que esperar 3 o 4 días, gracias por tu comprensión, ah algo mas, si desde ya me quieres agregar de una vez solo mira mi pag. de usuario ahi esta mi codigo y mi nick es Franco. Saludos Franco 11:22 3 mar 2010 (UTC) Muchas gracias Por la imagen del Milotic shiny I Love Shinies - Visit Us! 19:11 3 mar 2010 (UTC) Puntos Gracias por usar el CCP. Tienes en tu cuenta 20 Puntos. I Love Shinies - Visit Us! 19:14 3 mar 2010 (UTC) BATALLA X LA MEDALLA Hola DP, kiero ser el 1 en tener una batalla x tu medalla, mi nombre es COKE y mi FC: 3223-6299-6623 Dejame tus reglas i datos en mi pag de discucion!!! The Gold Coke Shiny!¿Mensajes Gold?Archivo:Gym_lunar_link.gif 14:19 4 mar 2010 (UTC) PD: Creo q ya tienes mis datos!! Re La plantilla ya la pondré... y qué medalla tienes tú? --[[Usuario:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'I.E. Pokémon']] ~ [[Usuario Discusión:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|¿Alguna duda?]] ... [[Pueblo Venisow|''Descubre pueblo Venisow...]] 14:23 4 mar 2010 (UTC) RE: Para todos los líderes de gimnasio Yo acepto de buen grado, pero cinco de las seis medallas que tengo las he ganado luchando, y además, tu medalla no es oficial de la liga de Tempestaoscura. Dime cuándo puedes luchar. Polo 15:06 4 mar 2010 (UTC) No te olvides Debes poner en tu pagina de usuario Los puntos que tienes en el C.C.P Franco 11:47 4 mar 2010 (UTC). Batalla de lideres??? Ok, acepto la propuesta de la batalla, pero... es obligatorio luchar???...saludos--El Magnate Elemental Zenny---link=Usuario:Zeledi/Pueblo Bosque Dorado 20:50 4 mar 2010 (UTC) Claro Pero tienes que esperar hasta mañana , aca son las 11 y me van a kitar el ds ahorita T_TFranco,espero me comprendas 23:20 4 mar 2010 (UTC) y no olvides poner todo eso en la pag. del C.C.P Código 116185442528 y FC Polo. Polo 14:05 5 mar 2010 (UTC) Pichu Por desgracia,el de la oreja despeinada al clonarlo no salieron iguales,aún así tienen los ataques que ni si quiera el pichu del regalo misterioso puede aprender.Elige el del regalo misterioso(no recomendado porque te lo puedes descargar( o el de evento HG/SS(sin la oreja despeinada pero con mejores ataques que el de regalo misterioso)--Esperando HG/SS.. 15:13 5 mar 2010 (UTC) :O perdona no sabia jaja Saludos de Andy-Archivo:Pichu Link.gif ¿Cómo cuantas veces he cambiado mi firma? xD 21:37 8 mar 2010 (UTC) Propuesta Hola DP me recuerdas??? soy garchock de wikidex, te queria proponer a ver si querias que te ayudara con tu ciudad, haciendo lo que tu quieras como un local de renta de algunos de mis pokes legendarios o como lo que se te ocurra, si no te gusta no importa responde por favor Garchock 02:30 9 mar 2010 (UTC) PWF quieres ser parte de esta dialganovela? Yo 23:28 11 mar 2010 (UTC) lo siento pero el puesto de aggron ya esta ocupado ¿quieres ser otro? otra vez Yo 02:41 12 mar 2010 (UTC) RE: Torneo Equilibrio Aún no se lo he dado a nadie. Se repartirá al finalizar el torneo. Polo. Las cosas a la cara. ¿Qué te parece? Ven "p'acá" 10:50 13 mar 2010 (UTC) Re:'Veto Ese tema no es de Dialgapedia. Por favor contáctame en WikiDex. 13:27 15 mar 2010 (UTC) Tu fecha de cumpleaños ¿La has borrado? Creo que caía por Abril... Dame la fecha que te daré una sorpresita XD. I Love ShiniesVisit us!!! Shiny club (@team) 14:22 17 mar 2010 (UTC) Ah, es que M.... dijo que sería mejor quitar los clones... Pokémon shiny Em voleu comentar alguna cosa? Bloc La gran ciutat Club Brillant (@team) 15:04 17 mar 2010 (UTC) Mas gimnasios Pon mas pueblos por lo menos ocho ligas: 1:Gimnasio de Villaroca:Un pueblo rocoso en un campo.Tipo roca: 2:Gimnasio de Pueblo Playamar:Un pueblo marino con vista al mar.Tipo agua 3:Gimnasio de Ciudad Fría:Un pueblo nevado en altas cumbres.Tipo hielo 4:Gimnasio de Aldea Bosque:Un pueblo de casas en arboles ubicado en un frondoso bosque.Tipo planta 5:Gimnasio de Pueblo Ruinas:Un pueblo selvatico con ruinas y pirámides mayas.Tipo fantasma 6:Gimnasio de Ciudad Piramide:Un pueblo desertico y ruinoso.Tipo tierra 7:Gimnasio de Isla Cacoma:Un pueblo en una isla tropical lleno de calor.Tipo fuego 8:Gimnasio de Campamento Dialgaextremo:Un pueblo subterraneo ubicado en una caverna con luces de neón y estatuas de dialga palkia.Tipo dragón Buenas Me parece que todavía no hemos contactado, soy Djgarsi . ¿me das permiso para crear una ciudad? ¿quieres ser mi amigo?Archivo:Starking.png Re: PWF Por supuesto amigo Yo 22:08 22 mar 2010 (UTC) C.C.P Alex necesito que me hagas un favor por favor (valga la redundancia), quería saber si podías poner dentro de las noticias de la pagina de Dialgapedia que el C.C.P necesita mas gente para agilizar su servicio.Gracias de todos modos 20:36 23 03 2010 (UTC) Borrar Torneo Hola amigo, como estas? La razón de este mensaje es para pedirte permiso de borrar tu Torneo Elite Four. Esto es porque ocupa espacio y no se ha llevado a cabo y ya tiene mucho tiempo inactivo. Además que IEP es el único que ha ganado las 8 medallas. Espero tu respuesta. Sauldos Saludos de Andy-Archivo:Pichu Link.gif ¿Alguien ha clikeado esto alguna vez? 19:57 27 mar 2010 (UTC) : pues es que tal vez algunos no les agrade que lo borre sin su permiso, por eso estoy pidiendo permiso antes. Felicitaciones de otro administrador Te felicito por tu wikia no esta mal aunque un consejo por que no mejoras tu logo esta bein aunque los de wikia lo hacen parecer 100 oficial otra cosa soy MAESTRO AX me fui de wikidex aunque volvere el 8 de abril 2010 y soy creador administrador de esta wikia Bueno espero que de vez en cuando nos des una visita por cierto es fea aunque ya tenemos plantillas y logo previsto alli es un citio solo para entrenadores NOTA IMPORTANTISIMA en mi wikia ay Jefes de tipos e y mirra todos me piden ser Jefe dragón aunque no se lo doy por que es un tipo poderosisimo por eso si te gusta de verdad aunque muy de verdad podria hacerte Jefe dragón por favor piensalo bien por que es una grande responsabilidad ademas es una promocion especial me tendras que contestar antes de 48H por que despues acaba la promocion[[Usuario:MAESTRO AX|'GIRATINA]]PODER[[User blog:MAESTRO AX|'GIRATINA']] 04:56 30 mar 2010 (UTC) ¡Felicidades! Archiva esto :) Shiny ¿Necesitas algo? Blog 13:51 30 mar 2010 (UTC) ola perdon por no contestarte no savia quien me loa via enviado, mil disculpas, si esta bien puedes unirte, pon las reglas ahi, esta bien.--GALLADE 16:19 30 mar 2010 (UTC) verce el link a la pag esta roto me conecto y dice esta pagina ha sido borrada por y me pone andres bonilla 196 http://dialgapoke.wikia.com/wiki/Dialgapedia_Wiki miralo tu Entonces? Te unes a mi o no?[[Usuario:MAESTRO AX|'GIRATINA']]PODER[[User blog:MAESTRO AX|'GIRATINA']] 08:50 1 abr 2010 (UTC) RE: No, porque el tema trata de los Pokémon shinies de los entrenadores Shiny ¿Necesitas algo? BlogEn DialgaPedia.. 13:06 1 abr 2010 (UTC) ediciones cuantas ediciones tengo que tener para ser administrador¿?Jaime* 17:31 1 abr 2010 (UTC) edicio por lo menos 700 ediciones para ser administradorJaime* 20:52 1 abr 2010 (UTC) Concedido Perdona ke te konteste hazta ahora, e estado un poko okupado, bno, acepto tu reto, estoy mas ke libre en estos dias, tu diras cuando. Saludos--El Magnate Elemental Zenny---link=Usuario:Zeledi/Pueblo Bosque Dorado 19:05 2 abr 2010 (UTC) Wikias conocidas Y que pasa con Pokémon Wiki (poke-expertos) mirra que te puedo quitar el puesto del Jefe dragón cuando quiero ya ay mas d e100 usuarios que me lohan pedido y le e dicho que no por que te la guardaba para ti [[Usuario:MAESTRO AX|'GIRATINA']]PODER[[User blog:MAESTRO AX|'GIRATINA']] 02:59 3 abr 2010 (UTC) mmm te importa que te haya puesto como dialga en mi dialganovela la lucha legendaria?Jaime* 14:20 3 abr 2010 (UTC) Un poco de Ayuda para Alecran Hola DP tengo una mala noticia, Alecran se quiere marchar de la Wiki, por k no le hacemos una placa para convencerle de q no se valla? Arasero01 19:04 3 abr 2010 (UTC) Lucario Heroe legendario Apareceras personaje desconocido Lucario como shiny como munchlax y a ti te pondré como un charmander vale Ayooooooo bla bla bla Cagando leches a mi blog XD Sustituir la tabla vieja por esta plantilla. Ángel García Chico 13:13 14 abr 2010 (UTC) dialga puta mierda oyo me da igual que me heches de dialgapedia pero dialga es una puta mierdaJaime* 16:42 14 abr 2010 (UTC) Mensaje de He visto el mensaje que te mandó y de dado la cara por tí. Espero que estés satisfecho :) Ángel García Chico 13:29 15 abr 2010 (UTC) pos no no es por eso es por que no me contestas a los mensajes que te envio Jaime* 15:15 15 abr 2010 (UTC):(:(:( Le he bloqueado. Y mira que le avisé. Puedes ver el mensaje que me dejó. Saludos Ángel García Chico 18:47 15 abr 2010 (UTC) Bravo... fantástico... maravilloso dime como lo hiciste que? a que me estoy refiriendo''' pues al encabezado que mas crees que es tan fantástico como eso dime como lo hiciste [[Usuario:MAESTRO AX|'''GIRATINA]]PODER[[User blog:MAESTRO AX|'GIRATINA']] 21:23 16 abr 2010 (UTC) ¡Felicidades! ¡Que cumplas muchos más! ¡Hola! Me he tomado la libertad de hacerte una placa para celebrar tu duodécimo cumple. ¡Espero que te haya gustado :D! Ángel García Chico 20:24 17 abr 2010 (UTC) Por favoor Puedes dejar de decirme giratina forma queso? U.U (entra al xat) Doezz-Cks....Algun problema? (xD) 16:13 19 abr 2010 (UTC) Conoces a un usuario que sabe hacer plantillas avanzadas? [[Usuario:MAESTRO AX|'GIRATINA']]PODER[[User blog:MAESTRO AX|'GIRATINA']] 11:26 20 abr 2010 (UTC) Conoces a un usuario que sabe hacer plantillas avanzadas? [[Usuario:MAESTRO AX|'GIRATINA']]PODER[[User blog:MAESTRO AX|'GIRATINA']] 11:27 20 abr 2010 (UTC) por favor responde a mi pregunta de arriba [[Usuario:MAESTRO AX|'GIRATINA']]PODER[[User blog:MAESTRO AX|'GIRATINA']] 18:14 20 abr 2010 (UTC) Pelea olle tu quiero pelear con tigo ya que tengo que ganarte pora pelear con el lider. 1.cuantos pokemones se pueden uasr y en que nivel. 2 se puede usar legendarios? 3de donde eres? 4.podria cer el viernes 23/04/10 ahi fijamos la dependiendo de donde eres 5 mi codigo es 1333 6696 3588. /* Oye */ Quieres venir a mi Wiki? El hogar de Giratina En el mundo Distorsion P.D:No quiero peleas entre Wikis 2 P.D:Como creaste una podrias ser una ayuda para mí en mi wiki(Si quieres editar o ser administrador solo Avisamé) 3 P.D:Odio a Chavéz(Sabes de q hablo si vives en Venezuela) 4 P.D:Lee todas la P.D Responde mi mensaje Felizzzz Gracias Gracias por hacerme reversor estoy ultramegafeliz, No abusare de mi puesto y trataré de mejorar esta wiki lo más que pueda. Por otra parte me gustaría que me explicaras que hiciste para arreglar todo lo que paso ayer con Dialgapedia. Vicho, no se me ocurre algo imaginativo para escribir Posdata: ¿Exactamente porque me hiciste reversor? Posdata 2: Tengo el MSN y el Facebook de Alecran, contactaré con el en cuanto pueda. Pelea Olle tu te quiero echar una pelea pokemon el dia domingo 25/04/10 ya que no me as respondido para hoy el dia viernes 23/04/10. 1 en que nivel los pokemones y cuantos? 2 se pueden usar legendarios ? 3 de donde eres? para aci ver la hora para los 2. 4 mi codigo es 1333 6696 3588. RE DEL RE olle como son las 8:30 en tu pais tengamos la batalla ahora ,puedes tu? si es para tu gibnacio olle la batalle es de uno o de 2 pokemones solo una palabra gts olle quieres ser mi amigo?? usuario:diegox12360 DITTO SHINY Hola DP, yo tengo un ditto shiny, agregame a msn para hablar mejor!! cokelazov78@hotmail.com The Gold Coke Shiny!¿Mensajes Gold? 15:21 28 abr 2010 (UTC) hola DP! ¿Sabes kien soy? ¡Pues Munchy de pokeespectaculos! me pasé a tu wiki! oye... te queria hacer 2 preguntas: 1.¿Puedo crear una ciudad? como la ciudad Dialga o algo asi 2.¿Como se pueden poner los logos largos de wikia? me refiero a k intento poner un logo en mi wiki: Munchlax-code wiki y no puedo ponerlo! me lo podrias poner tu? te hago admin de mi wiki asi me lo pones! el logo es este: Archivo:Munchlaxcodewiki.jpg espero que me respondas! [[User:Munchlax-code|'Primal']] [[Usuario discusión:Munchlax-code|'Dialga']] 18:22 30 abr 2010 (UTC) ¡Graciaaas! ¡Muchisimas graciaaaas! oye , kieres participar en un concurso? es aki y para saber los miembros que hay en cada grupo aki y para saber cada prueba en que wikia sera entra aki [[User:Munchlax-code|'Primal']] [[Usuario discusión:Munchlax-code|'Dialga']] 06:46 1 may 2010 (UTC) ¡Congratulations! Archiva esto ;) Archivo:Vale.gif[[Usuario:Pokemon shiny |'ÁngelShînÿ']]Archivo:Vale.gif~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'What?']]~[[User blog:Pokemon shiny |'Comments']] 13:55 3 may 2010 (UTC) hola soy FENIX THE BEST 18:14 5 may 2010 (UTC)fenix14-15 y tengo una pregunta, ¿tienes algun juego de la saga SSB? si como Super Smash Bros o sus sucerores FENIX THE BEST 18:14 5 may 2010 (UTC)Fenix14-15 solo preguntaba porque tengo una wiki del tema y me encantaria tener a tu wiki como aliada FENIX THE BEST 20:56 5 may 2010 (UTC)fenix14-15 Reto 270 Bueno, bueno, bueno. Como eres un crak creando iconos, pues pense esto: ¿Puedes crearme los 270 icononos para mi wiki? Sobre estos pokémon. Puedes visitar la pág. y ver pkmn por pkmn para crearlo. A cambio te regalo por Wi-Fi el pkmn k kieras y te ago Administrador, Burócrata... todos los poderEs k existan. ¿Te atreveras?. Saludos ~ Líder & Campeón ~ >>Respuestas<< ~ Ratchet & Clank Wiki 13:29 7 may 2010 (UTC) Una pregunta como sabras cuando alguien guarda la firma en sus preferencias aparecera la misma en todas las wikis pero me gustaria saber como puedo hacer para que aparesca una firma unica para cada wikia [[Usuario:MAESTRO AX|'GIRATINA']]PODER[[User blog:MAESTRO AX|'GIRATINA']] 05:07 8 may 2010 (UTC) Felicidades Has ganado a Lugia en el sorteo. Trátalo bien. Te lo daré cuando te vea. Por cierto, dame tu code de HG/SS. El mio nuevo es: 0475 0227 3199, nombre JP. --IEP · D de duelo 17:28 10 may 2010 (UTC) Look here Mira en el artículo que te deje en el enlace. ¿Por qué cuando quiero poner sprites de pokes con , siempre queda ese espacio? Archivo:Vale.gif[[Usuario:Pokemon shiny |'ÀnγεςΛαμπερός']]Archivo:Vale.gif~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'Έχετε?']]~[[User blog:Pokemon shiny |'Σχόλιο...']] 18:53 11 may 2010 (UTC) TORNEOS¿? BATALLAS¿? LIDERES¿? VEO Q HAY MUCHOS TORNEOS Y LIEDERES PERO NUNCA HAY NADIE DE LIDEERES ENTONCES COMO LE HAGO O Q YO SOLO QUIERO PATEAR TRASEROS PORFAVOR REPONDE EN MI DISCUCIONmirokarosu 21:40 13 may 2010 (UTC) Pido permiso para añadir nuevas políticas. Mi solicitud está en este blog. Así se acabarán todos los problemas como bien dice Archivo:Vale.gif[[Usuario:Pokemon shiny |'见我！']]~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'ما أنت تقدم']]~[[User blog:Pokemon shiny |'Σχόλιο...']]~[[Ciudad Brillante |'Град']]~[[Usuario:Pokemon shiny/Trofeos |'трофеи']]Archivo:Vale.gif 14:17 15 may 2010 (UTC) RE:Torneo Chile DP Pues la verdad hace mucho que no batallo, e incluso estoy entrenando a mis Pokémon de nuevo, así que no estoy preparado para un torneo... pero aún así quizás me inscriba XD. Saludos.--M. trainer 16:59 16 may 2010 (UTC) Hola DP Me preguntaba¿Como ponias un logo tan Amplio????osea no pequeño,sino como el de esta wiki Yo-Me Decias?- Giratina Wiki 19:24 16 may 2010 (UTC) RE:Hexia Por supuesto que los puedo poner. ¿Son legendarios? Te salieron muy bien, ni yo los habría hecho mejor.-- Niko~Mein discusión~Ratchet & Clank Wiki 08:27 17 may 2010 (UTC) Responde mi msj Ah mi msn en emmanueali@Hotmail... si es MASTER POKEMON y necesito q me digas como ¿haces un logo tan grande?? Yo-Me Decias?- Giratina Wiki 17:51 17 may 2010 (UTC) Hola Me parece que... esos fakémon no son tuyos... no tienen el fondo blanco, y no se puede quitar.-- Niko~Mein discusión~Ratchet & Clank Wiki 17:38 18 may 2010 (UTC) Combate luchas???Martin14 10:28 19 may 2010 (UTC) Gracias :D Gracias por apuntarte al torneo. sólo quedan 9 XD [[Usuario:Pokemon shiny |'Äng€lChïcõ']]~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'Què vols?']]~ Bloc~ Vols guanyar? ~ ~Aixì 14:44 20 may 2010 (UTC) Como puedo ser lider ? como se solicita , si es por tu decicion puedes hacerme lider otilizo evoluciones finales de iniciales i legendarios mi nick es MINIKILUMARIU1 ¡gracias! ¡Gracias por el Gif! Lo que no comprendo es como pasar de png a gif. [[Usuario:Pokemon shiny |'Äng€lChïcõ']]~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'Què vols?']]~ Bloc~ Vols guanyar? ~ ~Aixì 17:42 20 may 2010 (UTC) Están bien hechos estos gif´s? [[Usuario:Pokemon shiny |'Äng€lChïcõ']]~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'Què vols?']]~ Bloc~Torneo Oscuro50px|link=Torneo Oscuro 14:19 21 may 2010 (UTC) Archivo:GifAlien.gif Archivo:GifTorneo.gif Hola DP Hola. Pon esto en tu user si quieres... Shiny~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'Vols?']]~~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'Guanya!']] 14:50 22 may 2010 (UTC) D: ¡Perdón! Franco me aviso e que eras venezolano. Ahí va: Shiny~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'Vols?']]~~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'Guanya!']] 15:02 22 may 2010 (UTC) oollle olle me toca contra ti en el torneo veisow asi que te pido que nos pongamos de acuerdo para ver quien clasifica. (podrian ser las mismas reglas que pusimos antes 3 vs 3 .1 legendario. y el dia y ora lo vemos despues. bueno en resumen te mando el mensaje para ver quie clasifica de los 2.Diegox12360 01:35 26 may 2010 (UTC) P.D.responjdeme cuando leas este mensaje. Firma Firma. Doezz-Cks...Algun Problema? XD 16:25 30 may 2010 (UTC) :Firma Doezz-Cks...Algun Problema? XD 16:30 30 may 2010 (UTC) RE:Hola Los favicones son formato .ico. Ahora bien, para pasarlos a ese formato necesitas las siguientes cosas: * Una imagen .png o .jpg de 16x16- * Una página web que te pase la imagen a favicon, como esta: http://www.favicontool.com/ Eso es todo.-- I am Kirby~I am Kyogre~¡I am Niko! 18:14 30 may 2010 (UTC) Hi DP!! ¡¡Hola DP!! Hace tiempo que no te saludo ¿cómo te va? Necesito que me respondas algo. Hace un tiempo pude conseguir el Photoshop CS4 en español (viva!!) y tengo una duda. Tu subiste tu imagen de usuario como archivo png. cuando solo lo puedes guardar en gif. cuando lo haces en Photoshop ¿Qué programa o cosa usaste para cambiar la extensión del archivo? Saludos.--M. trainer 19:01 30 may 2010 (UTC) :¬_¬ Hagamos como que esto no sucedió nunca XD Era lo que decías. --M. trainer 19:27 30 may 2010 (UTC) pelea olle para la pelea en el torneo veistow puedo hacer la pelea a cual quier hora despues del miercoles porque salgo se vacaciones olle las mismas reglas de antes ok.? respondeme cuando veas este mensaje.( tu me avisay el dia y hora) EA51 Estuvo toda una noche aqui????? en serio???? Shiny~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'Vols?']]~[[User blog:Pokemon shiny/Gif ' s |'Estudi d' imatges']]~[[Torneo Oscuro |'Guanya!']] 14:17 1 jun 2010 (UTC) :Pero estuve aki hasta las 8, no seas mentiroso xD, luego si me fui, pero ya era de dia.Elite <•> link=User talk:Elite angel 51 20:35 1 jun 2010 (UTC) Hola DP y todo eso XD Pasame el Photoshop¡¡¡ Firmado: Lucario en SSBB VS Kirby y Compañia--->~En SuperWiki 23:32 2 jun 2010 (UTC) Bueno no very import,¿Conoces la serie "Isla de Mutantes" ? que tengo ganas de crear una WIki de eso pero no podre yo solo Firmado: Lucario en SSBB VS Kirby y Compañia--->~En SuperWiki 23:36 2 jun 2010 (UTC) Hola tengo una nueva wiki que te parece como me dijiste una vez tu primo o uno de tu familla le gustaba ese juego por que no le dices de esa wiki es que nescesito usuarios [[Usuario:MAESTRO AX|'''Saludos]][[Usuario Discusión:MAESTRO AX|'¿me quieres decir algo?']][[User blog:MAESTRO AX|'mirra aquí']] 17:41 4 jun 2010 (UTC) Hola de nuevo espero que te unas a mi nueva wiki aunque en todos modos nescesitaria mas usuarios por eso te queria pedir si me darias permiso para crear un blog donde hablo de mi wiki esto no te va a robar ni un usuario ni nada de eso solo nos benefiecaria (tu serias reconocido como buen administrador y amable en dejamre hacer ese blog)(yo tendria mas posibilidades de encontrar usuarios) este blog ya lo hice en tres de las mayores wikis conocidas y me dieron permiso aunque ya que esta es tuya te pido permiso que dices? [[Usuario:MAESTRO AX|'Saludos']][[Usuario Discusión:MAESTRO AX|'¿me quieres decir algo?']][[User blog:MAESTRO AX|'mirra aquí']] 08:13 5 jun 2010 (UTC) nuevo equipo (aprovación) mira quiero provar mi nuevo equipo ( no esta al máximo ) y quisiera luchar contra ti porque me pareces alguien difícil de vencer y quiero ber como estan , luego de esa batalla me gustaria pelear contra ti por una medalla PD : serían 2 peleas , para que digas como esta mi 1er equipo y la 2da por la medalla , espero que sea el domingo =D abisame en la discusión Quen mas po ## ¿? Algunda duda ¿? ''22:43 5 jun 2010 (UTC)'' Agregame como lance en ¡El fin del mundo! The Best My Talk 02:36 8 jun 2010 (UTC) ¡El fin del mundo! Como yo di la idea, tengo todo el derecho de ser un Crobat trucado con Action Replay que conoce Sentencia Salu2: KABOOM!!!-Talk Me 02:38 8 jun 2010 (UTC) Torneo Oscuro Tienes que combatir con en un plazo desde mañana hasta el próximo jueves. Si nadie me dice el resultado, seréis eliminados. Angel~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'¿Sí?']]~[[User blog:Pokemon shiny/Gif ' s |'Blog']]~ En M&F Wiki 14:24 9 jun 2010 (UTC) Torneo oscuro Tenemos que luchar. Yo sólo puedo este fin de semana. El Polo http://marowakysugarrote.jimdo.com/eventos/evento-cubone-shiny/¿Participas?' 14:31 9 jun 2010 (UTC) La aventura acuática Es mi dialganovela, ¿quieres un papel en ella? €l €iber 22:52 10 jun 2010 (UTC) Facebook del sitio. Hola DP. Creo que habrá que cambiar el nombre del sitio en la red social de facebook, de ''Dialgapedia a PKMN. Además de cambiar el logo por el que tenemos actualmente en el wiki. Saludos [[User:Pokemon shiny |'Àngel']] [[User talk:Pokemon shiny |'Vols Parlar?']]Mortadelo i Filemón Wiki 18:42 11 jun 2010 (UTC) ya lo cambie ya lo cambie puse a cyndaquil en su lugar--Balo Me vas a contar algo 16:15 12 jun 2010 (UTC) Torneo Especial Oye ,cuando luchamos??Alex 13:03 13 jun 2010 (UTC) plis borra mi dialganovela plis Yo! ???? 18:24 13 jun 2010 (UTC) aprendiz me gustaria ser tu aprendiz dialga palkia debido a ke necesito un maestro urgentementexperto 13:11 29 jun 2010 (UTC) aprendiz me gustaria ser tu aprendiz dialga palkia debido a ke necesito un maestro urgentementexperto 13:13 29 jun 2010 (UTC) Consejos de un maestro burócrata muy sabio, guapo, fuerte y inteligente XD 1: tu wikia ahora se llama PKMN wiki (me parece que tuviste la idea después de oír el nombre Pokémon Wiki) anque el enlace dialgapoke no es muy recomendable por eso te recomiendo que lo cambies... ¿como? pues muy fácil pideselo al usuario Bola por ejemplo el te ayudara aunque otra cosa antes de cambiarlo haz un blog sobre el aviso ya que si los usuarios no saben el nuevo link ya te imaginas jejejejeje. 2: si continuas a no hacer ninguna edicion en Destroy All Humans! Wiki te quito el cargo de burocrata esto es un aviso y no estoy bromeando 3: PUEDE e dicho PUEDE que pronto tenga wi-fi si lo tengo PUEDE que te rete y te gane claro juajuajuajuajua 4: me gustaria que dases un comentario aquí eso es todo espero ver las respuestas en mi discusion de donde sea ya que sin ofender aunque casi nunca me respondes cuando te envio un mensaje ¬¬[[Usuario:MAESTRO AX|'Saludos']][[Usuario Discusión:MAESTRO AX|'¿me quieres decir algo?']][[User blog:MAESTRO AX|'mirra aquí']] 19:38 30 jun 2010 (UTC) Corrección a tu respuesta Nº 2 si se puede quitar el cargo de burocrata a alguien para eso se tiene que pedir a Bola o a otro staff helper ect... buen que triste que perdiste el juego necesitaba mucho de usuarios y ben te tendre que quitar el puesto el unico problema es a quien se lo dare m.... [[Usuario:MAESTRO AX|'Saludos']][[Usuario Discusión:MAESTRO AX|'¿me quieres decir algo?']][[User blog:MAESTRO AX|'mirra aquí']] 22:48 30 jun 2010 (UTC) Foros Wiki Foros Wiki, si buscas una wiki para hacer blogs, foros, grupos de fans etc. ,¡esta es tú wiki! --[[User:Carlos96 |''CX]][[User talk:Carlos96 |¿?]][[User blog:Carlos96 |XP]][[¡La familia legendaria 2! |Ja]][[¡Pokémon Mundo Misterioso:El pueblo fantasma y la llave misteriosa! |Hu...]][[Gimnasio de Ciudad Murcidi |Combate]] 15:11 3 jul 2010 (UTC) Concurso PokeÁros Eventos de Pueblo Brisa Caantaantee 100% 10:24 10 jul 2010 (UTC) Intercambio Hola DP, yo tengo a los Regis, asi que cuando quieras el intercambio, dimelo n_n *Nota* Los tengo en el mismo juego en el que me tienes registrado ATTE.ARCEUSDarkrai LAHN 22:28 23 jul 2010 (UTC) Hola Hola DP, era para decirte si puedo ayudar en las imagenes de los pokemones poniendolas de un solo tamaño tu dime que tamaño para ajustarlas, espero tu respuesta.. Adew... Daggotha 21:44 25 jul 2010 (UTC) Torneo Sinjoh ¡Hola! tengo que informarte que tu pelea para el Torneo Sinjoh debe darse a más tardar el viernes, si no se hace, o no respondes este mensaje serás descalificado. Saludos 'Franco Briceño' '¿Hay algo para mí?' '¡Participa! ' 2 ago 2010 (UTC) hola soy Thekidfran01 y soy el organizador del torneo master apuntate Header Ponemos '''ya' tu nuevo header? <>~'<>'~ 14:03 8 ago 2010 (UTC) Torneo Sinjoh ¡Hola!, te informo que gracias a tu esfuerzo y dedicación al Torneo Sinjoh has logrado llegar a la tercera ronda, por lo que te doy un plazo de una semana para que des tu batalla con tu contrincante en ésta jornada. Saludos Franco Briceño ¿Hay algo para mí? ¡Participa! 20:55 9 ago 2010 (UTC) PD: Si no recibo un mensaje tuyo que diga que podrás pelear para la siguiente ronda hasta el sábado serás descalificado Saludos Franco Briceño ¿Hay algo para mí? ¡En sus últimas rondas...! 20:59 12 ago 2010 (UTC) Torneo Baby Buenas, quisiera ver si te interesaría registrarte en el Torneo que he creado, el cual es muy singular, bueno, espero que quieras unirte y pasarla bien Atte Pacoanduaga12 04:37 14 ago 2010 (UTC) Torneo Saludos, cuando te vieen vien hacer la pelea?--Suamani 00:37 17 ago 2010 (UTC) oye vamos acer una dialganovela y quiero que aya 7 usuarios que esten a favor te pones ???? ATTE:Miraquetal 11:17 17 ago 2010 (UTC);) Torneo Especial! El torneo ha estado muy inactivo, lleva más de un mes sin acción, por lo que primero te pido permiso para borrarlo. Saludos --'Franco B.' ¿Hay algo para mí? ¡En sus últimas rondas! 11:01 17 ago 2010 (UTC) tu blog lo de donar pokemon yo quiero a ese horsea con agua lodosa dp(no pude descargarme la via capeon a tiempo)te puedo dar no se un gible o gabiteMiraquetal 13:55 26 ago 2010 (UTC) Torneo Feroz Hola creador del wiki,inscribete en el Torneo Feroz,hay buenos premios.Disfrutalo Jefe.cнαяιzαя∂-Ιףףף ℓυcнαѕ?? ℓℓαмαмє:נσѕє 20:58 30 ago 2010 (UTC) Tu discusión Te recomiendo que archives los viejos mensajes de tu discusión.--'Niko ~¿Qué quieres?~¡Comments!~¡Pikachu te espera!' 08:22 9 sep 2010 (UTC) Bloqueos Los usuario , y se han metido con Charizard-1999 y conmigo,por favor¿los bloquearias? link=Usuario:MASTER POKEMON link=User Talk:MASTER POKEMON link=User Blog:MASTER POKEMON link=Usuario:MASTER POKEMON/Historia de mi equipoUsuario:MASTER POKEMON/Laboratoriolink=PKMN:Reversoreslink=Lista de Pokémon de la Tercera Generaciónlink=Noticias de Pokémon/El mundo de los userslink=Plantilla:Perfil de Usuario/uso En PKMN,el portal pokemon 18:04 9 sep 2010 (UTC) Bueno... ... estaba de visita, pero las cosas se liaron :(. Aún así, te explicaré las cosas: Primero Charizard1999 se pasó por el chat de PE, y dijo: Hola pringaos, e hizo spam de un blog suyo aquí, luego nos mandó a callar, así que le bloqueépor 1 día. Entonces seguí el link de la página esa que decía a su blog, lo leí y comenté, luego vi otro en el que decía: Bay PKMN, entré, y vi sus mentiras. Luego fui al chat, y estaba el, me mandó a tomar por culo, me llamó gilipol*as, etc... etc... Y ante todo, que no haya duda de que yo en ningún momento le insulté. El bloqueo no me lo merezco yo, sino: Charizard1999, MasterPokemon y DarkNoséquéX. Por cierto, la wikia es muy buena. Siento esta patética discusión. Yo soy tu PAAdre PAArece que me quieres decir algo... 18:13 9 sep 2010 (UTC) Lo sineto,pero en ningun momento te dije gilipol*as link=Usuario:MASTER POKEMON link=User Talk:MASTER POKEMON link=User Blog:MASTER POKEMON link=Usuario:MASTER POKEMON/Historia de mi equipoUsuario:MASTER POKEMON/Laboratoriolink=PKMN:Reversoreslink=Lista de Pokémon de la Tercera Generaciónlink=Noticias de Pokémon/El mundo de los userslink=Plantilla:Perfil de Usuario/uso En PKMN,el portal pokemon 18:14 9 sep 2010 (UTC) Master,PAA ha dicho que se lo dijo Char,no tu.Alex pokemon 21:58 9 sep 2010 (UTC) Por que tienen que decirlo en mi discusion? -w- -- 22:08 9 sep 2010 (UTC) Nintenderos Wiki Oye, DP, podrias darme los cargos de administrador en Nintenderos Wiki xfa! T_T, es que ya he editado 103 veces alli y fue el primer usuario que edito alli (Aparte de ti) dale :D Ben10infinito ([[Usuario Discusión:Ben10infinito|'Discusión']] • [[Especial:Contributions/Ben10infinito|'Contribuciones']]) 22:06 9 sep 2010 (UTC) Graaaaaciasssss!! Muchar Graaaaacias Dialga Palkia!! Ben10infinito ([[Usuario Discusión:Ben10infinito|'Discusión']] • [[Especial:Contributions/Ben10infinito|'Contribuciones']]) 22:13 9 sep 2010 (UTC)